Mosh
by dashinginconverse
Summary: One of the most well-known facts about Seth Rollins was his passion for screeching, head-banging, thrashing music. Kaitlyn never thought much about it - that is, until she climbed into the car with him. RollinsKaitlyn, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: One of the most well-known facts about Seth Rollins was his passion for screeching, head-banging, thrashing music. Kaitlyn never thought much about it - that is, until she climbed into the car with him. RollinsKaitlyn, oneshot**_

_Okay, I haven't written Sethlyn for such a long time, and I miss them, so here this is. It's very silly and really goes no where, now that I look back and read it over. Anyway!This is inspired by an interview I recently read that Seth did where he talked extensively about his love for music and I just got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope that y'all enjoy this little fic because I know I've enjoyed writing it! (Also, I love both of the musical artists mentioned, so there is no bashing here whatsoever. Just love, haha.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mosh<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your chariot awaits, milady."<p>

Kaitlyn snorted as Seth Rollins practically bowed, opening the car door for her and stepping to the side like a good little chauffeur.

"You dork," she said, smirking, but climbed into the car nonetheless.

As she was adjusting her seat belt, Seth walked to the other side of the car and hopped in, his lithe frame making the movement look more graceful than it had any right being. Kaitlyn was just mildly jealous. Just mildly.

For a moment, she was surprised at how clean his car was, and then she remembered just how meticulous Seth was in his daily life, and she wasn't so surprised any more. From what she understood, Seth was the neat one, Dean was the messy one, and Roman was just...well, he really didn't care one way or another as long as he could find what he needed. Kaitlyn smiled at the memory.

"I can't believe that I haven't thought about this before," Seth said, sounding far more enthusiastic than she had heard him in a while. It made her smile, and she looked over at him, watching him as he made various motions with those slender, graceful hands of his. "I mean, of _course _it would be a good idea for us to travel together."

"Of course," Kaitlyn repeated, smiling.

At that point, Seth reached over and cranked the car.

Not two seconds later, this..._sound _assaulted Kaitlyn's ears.

She gasped with the ferocity of it, her face contorting into some kind of ridiculous mask of surprise. Her hands moved to cover her ears at the loudness of it, but she stopped herself short, not wanting to insult her boyfriend.

As Seth moved to back out of the parking lot, bopping his two-toned head along the way, he looked over to Kaitlyn and promptly stomped on the brakes. That motion jerked Kaitlyn violently in her seat, seeming to match with the equally violent lyrics - well, really, she couldn't make out a word they were saying, but she just assumed they were violent. As the music continued to rage on - and really, Kaitlyn found that there was no other word that was more appropriate than _rage_ - she gripped her chest were the seat belt had attacked her and looked over to Seth.

"What was that for?" Kaitlyn asked, her voice drowned out by the music. She felt suddenly like she was in a club.

"What?" Seth replied, equally dumbfounded.

"_What was that for_?"

"_What_?"

Frustrated, Kaitlyn reached over and turned down the volume.

"Why did you just slam on the breaks like that?"

"I just saw your face and it scared me."

Kaitlyn snorted. "You really know how to flatter a gal, Seth."

"No, no, no," Seth said, backtracking, his hands flailing about. "I meant...not that. Your face is perfect. I meant...you know. Stuff. Things."

"Yes. Stuff and things." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "What about them?"

"You just looked horrified at my choice of music," Seth said, and if Kaitlyn didn't know him any better, she could have sworn his voice hid a tint of bashfulness.

"Not...not horrified."

"But..." Seth prodded.

"Taken off guard?"

"Okay?"

"I mean, I knew what kind of music you liked," she continued, trying to find words. "But I guess I didn't expect it to be that..."

"Amazing?"

"_Brutal_."

"Ah."

"Not...not that brutal is bad...it's just..." Kaitlyn blinked a bit, trying to come up with the proper words. "I'm rather curious to hear how this guy's speaking voice is compared to his...growly voice?"

"Probably just how you imagine it to be," Seth said, jokingly, nudging her elbow with his.

"Who is this, by the way?"

"_Pantera_." Seth turned the volume up just slightly. "They originated in Texas. Surprised you have never heard of them before."

"Not all Texans know each other, darlin'."

Seth grinned like a cat at her, running a hand over his hair as he did so. "_Sooooo_, are you ready to begin your metal education with them?"

"I didn't realize I was being educated."

"Ahem," Seth breathed, and Kaitlyn felt as if she was about to be slapped with some variation of musical knowledge. "_Pantera_. Formed in Arlington, Texas, in the '80s. Original members include Dimebag Darrell Abbott and his brother Vinnie Paul - "

"Hold on," Kaitlyn said, holding her hands out in front of her as if to stop a beast of the most terrifying proportions. "Just hold on one minute, Professor Rollins."

"Yes, my beloved student?"

"How about I just listen to them now and we can save the lesson for later?" At the word _lesson_, Kaitlyn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well...when you put it that way," Seth leaned in, closing the distance between their lips, but Kaitlyn pulled away at the last second, eyes glinting with that familiar playfulness of hers.

"_But_," she said, not breaking eye contact for even a second, "in exchange, I have to educate you on the merits of..._other _types of music."

A sinking feeling developed in Seth's stomach. "Such as..."

"Kesha."

Seth opened and closed his mouth, feeling rather like a fish out of water. "You...mean, Ke-dollar-sign-ha?"

"That's the one!"

"But - "

"She's so silly!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "And in a good way! You need silliness after all this..._rarararadeathmurderdestructionrarara_."

Her impersonation seemed to be what broke Seth's shocked exterior. His face crumpled into a smile and laughter shook his strong shoulders so hard he had to clench his stomach. Kaitlyn looked on in awe, feeling a strange sense of pride at what she had accomplished.

"You...you should start a band," Seth gasped out in the spaces between laughter.

"We're in the process of it," Kaitlyn said, smiling. "We have been unable to find a name that both shows that we're hardcore as well as disgusting."

Seth found himself unable to say anything, so he continued to laugh at his girlfriend's ridiculous antics. The only thing out of his mouth, simply, exasperatedly, was, "I love you."

"I love you, too, nerd."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_


End file.
